Sczury i zemsta na ser
by kamyczus
Summary: Początki Vongoli, jedna z perypetii G i Giotto. Wątek yaoi.


W ciemnościach, pośrodku nikłej poświaty wydobywającej się spod niedomkniętych drzwi od pokoju siedział objąwszy drżące kolana rękami, zupełnie jakby myślał, że uchroni go to przed złem tego świata. Dojmująca cisza pogrążała korytarz w groźbie nadchodzących wydarzeń. A może trwając wciąż w niepewności co do konsekwencji niedawnych?

- Szefie… - ktoś lekko puknął w ramię siedzącego. Ten podniósł głowę szybko ocierając samotną łzę.

- Mówiłem żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał. – odezwał się głosem pełnym dziwnego zimna.

- Tak, wiem… znaczy… nie, bo jesteś moim szefem… - zmieszał się trochę szatyn w eleganckim, czarnym garniturze. Poprawił krawat nieco nerwowo.

- Dobrze, nie ważne – westchnął czerwono włosy podnosząc się z ziemi. – Coś się stało?

Po wcześniejszym zachowaniu nie było już ani śladu. Opanowanie i powaga biły od jego sylwetki.

- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że zajęliśmy się wszystkim. – przygładził włosy postawione na żel.

- Zrozumiałem. – skinął sztywno głową, otrzepując spodnie. – Możesz iść. – odwrócił się jakby sam miał zamiar odejść, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku. – I najlepiej przekaż wszystkim jednostkom, że mają dziś wolne. – nie spojrzał nawet na rozmówcę.

- Słucham…? – zdziwił się podwładny. – Ale w takiej chwili… - zaczął niepewnie, lecz urwał jakby bał się powiedzieć choćby słowo więcej na ten temat.

- Nie twoja w tym głowa. Idź już, nie chcę cię widzieć – wysoki chłopak, bo chociaż jak najbardziej był już mężczyzną, w jego wyglądzie czaiło się dziecięce wspomnienie, położył rozwartą dłoń na ścianie i oparł o nią czoło.

Szorstka odezwa otrzeźwiła, o dziwo starszego z nich.

- Powinieneś odpocząć! – wzburzył się łapiąc szefa za ramię. – Nic ci nie da sterczenie pod drzwiami…! – nie zdążył dopowiedzieć nic więcej, bo chłopak gwałtownie zwrócił się ku niemu, boleśnie wykręcając dotykającą go rękę.

- Zamilcz Luis… - zabrzmiało niemal jak obietnica rychłej śmierci.

Szatyn zbladł krzywiąc się lekko. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, gdyż siła wyższego od niego przeciwnika była wręcz przytłaczająca.

- Przepraszam… - wykrztusił spuszczając wzrok.

- Zrób co powiedziałem – rzucił tylko czerwono włosy i puścił podwładnego wracając do poprzedniej pozycji.

Tamten pomasował nadgarstek z cichym jękiem. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na szefa i bez słowa udał się w głąb korytarza. Wiedział, że teraz był kiepski moment na denerwowanie „prawej ręki", teraz jak nigdy dotąd…

Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy czerwono włosy był pewien, że jest sam, uderzył pięścią w ścianę w geście bezsilności. Nie mógł tego znieść… To go za bardzo przytłaczało… Ale musiał… Musi o wszystko zadbać… A z Nim? Z Nim będzie dobrze… Będzie, na pewno…

Usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Drgnął na to natychmiast przekręcając głowę w stronę powiększającej się plamy światła. Zmrużył oczy.

- Miałeś iść do swojego pokoju. – zupełnie jakby ojciec zwracał się do syna. Postać zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a korytarz znów pochłonął mrok.

- Chyba nie myślałeś, że cię posłucham? – dalej zimno przepełniało ton głosu chłopaka. Patrzył wzrokiem mogącym zabić, lecz to nie zlękło przybyłego.

- Stan Giotto nadal jest niestabilny – mężczyzna w stroju mnicha nie drążył bezsensownego tematu, przeszedł do meritum.

Czerwonowłosy przygryzł wargę, a jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dojmujące dreszcze.

- Jest nadzieja…? - nie brzmiało to już pewnie, nie było poważne ani suche. Wyglądał jak człowiek oczekujący na wyrok, bo naprawdę dla niego wszystko zależało od tej informacji.

- Czym bylibyśmy bez wiary? – mnich przygarnął do siebie przyjaciela obejmując troskliwie. – Musisz wierzyć, G… - bardzo pragnął ukoić jego skołatane nerwy.

- Chciałbym… - pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości, po czym oderwał się od przytulającego. – Poczekam – oznajmił na powrót przyjmując maskę spokoju. – Ale ty idź, Ugetsu.

- Pójdę – obiecał taksując go wzrokiem, na ile mógł w ciemnościach. – Nie przebrałeś się nawet… - zauważył nie oddając w tonie czy był zły o to, czy może po prostu stwierdził fakt.

- Nie miałem kiedy… - G osunął się po ścianie by usiąść na ziemi.

- Teraz masz czas. Andrew jest u Giotto, nie masz co się martwić, że nie będzie kogoś przy nim. – Ugetsu spoglądał na przyjaciela ze zmartwieniem.

Tamten pokiwał tylko głową. Wydawało się jakby nie usłyszał, pogrążony już we własnym świecie. Mnich westchnął. Bolał go widok czerwonowłosego w takim stanie. Nigdy co prawda nie był duszą towarzystwa, ale takie zachowanie stanowczo niepokoiło. Położył na chwilę na jego głowie rękę i wyszeptał słowa błogosławieństwa. Odszedł pozostawiając G samemu sobie i przeklętym myślom.

Prawa ręka Vongoli Primo… Budzący respekt pomimo tak młodego wieku… A kim był w rzeczywistości? Nikim… Chłopakiem z koszmarem zamiast przeszłości i życiem za które może być wdzięczny jedynie Jemu. To nie był pierwszy raz przecież… Tylko ten wydawał się tak bardzo straszny, tak bardzo okrutny… Zamknął oczy mając nadzieję, że powieki powstrzymają łzy. Dlaczego zawsze On? Nikt inny nie cierpi tylko On… Czemu Giotto jest taki dobry…? Po co G mu jest w ogóle potrzebny, skoro sam chce wszystko robić? Chociaż, pewnie On powiedziałby to samo o swojej prawej ręce…

Nic nie zapowiadało, że los się tak potoczy. Zupełnie nic.

_Giotto przekręcił się na drugi bok i wtulił w ramię G, myśląc za pewnie, że to pluszowy miś. Zamruczał cichutko i uchylił jedno oczko – raj… Jego chłopak spał, a przynajmniej z całej siły sprawiał wrażenie, że chce aby tak myślano. Więc blondyn by go nie zawieść udawał, że oczywiście nie zauważył tego drobnego faktu. Potrącił nosem ramię G, lekko pocierając nim o nie. Może tak leżeć cały dzień… _

_- Wiem, że wiesz, że nie śpię… - po paru minutach czerwono włosy szepnął w ucho Giotto głębokim głosem._

_Tamten poruszył śmiesznie nosem reagując tym samym na uwielbiany ton ukochanego._

_- Dzień dobry – nic nie zrażony, uśmiechnął się szeroko nie odsuwając od ramienia._

_- Mhm… Dzień dobry – uniósł kącik ust czochrając wolną ręką niesforne blond włosy leżącego na nim._

_- Nie idziesz dzisiaj nigdzie? – ton nieznacznie przybrał na powadze._

_- Na pewno idę… - G przetarł oczy ziewając. – Ktoś musi pracować by lenić mógł się ktoś – filozoficznie stwierdził._

_- Ależ nie musisz… - diabelskie ogniki zaiskrzyły w oczach Giotto. – Ja cię zajmę w domu… - rękę położył na klacie swojego chłopaka i zaczął kreślić na niej kółeczka palcem wskazującym._

_- Oczywiście, ja wiem, że jesteś bardzo kreatywny – pocałował blondyna w ucho. – Ale mówię serio, muszę załatwić pare spraw. – poruszył się chcąc usiąść. _

_- G… - jęknął zawiedziony. – Nie możesz sobie zrobić dziś wolnego? – z pozoru brzmiało jak zwykła zachcianka, ale kryło się za nią coś ważniejszego._

_- Pracuję dla ciebie… - zauważył odczepiając go od swojego ramienia, pomimo protestów. - Ale jak widzę sam się muszę pilnować. – usiadł spuszczając nogi z łóżka. – Pamiętasz jeszcze, że to ty jesteś szefem tego całego kramu? – spojrzał na niego._

_Giotto rozłożył się na całym łóżku, jak najbardziej nie mając zamiaru wstawać. Dziecinnie rozrzucił rączki nad głową, mając nadzieję, że ta pozycja choć na chwilę zatrzyma chłopaka przy nim._

_- Tyle, że ja nie wiem co się dzieje… Wszystko robisz za moimi plecami – naburmuszył się nadymając policzki w udawanej złości._

_- Widzisz – wstał, przeciągnął się i zrobił kilka skłonów – Czyli ja muszę się wszystkim zająć – zmierzył do łazienki. _

_- To niesprawiedliwe! – blondyn podążył wzrokiem za oddalającym się tyłkiem czerwonowłosego._

_Kiedy drzwi od łazienki się zamknęły - spoważniał. Miał naprawdę złe przeczucia co do dzisiejszego wyjścia G z domu. Na pewno coś się stanie. Najbardziej niepokojące było, to że nie miał pojęcia o co może chodzić… Gdyby tak śledzić go? Ale to w końcu G – zauważy od razu. Chociaż… Może spróbować! Tyle, że jak ruszy się z rezydencji to zaraz przyczepią się do niego ochroniarze. Musi wszystko dobrze opracować. _

_Przemyślenia Giotto przerwał dźwięk strumienia wody z prysznica i z początku cichy, lecz w miarę czasu rosnący śpiew jego chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i wsłuchał. To po prostu kolejny, zwykły dzień. Nic nie może się stać. Pokręcił głową śmiejąc się ze swoich głupich podejrzeń. Czasem popadał w paranoję, choć to akurat było domeną G – wszędzie widział wrogów zagrażających życiu Giotto… Przeturlał się na skraj łóżka, złapał za kołdrę i wracając tą samą drogą, obtoczył się mięciutkim materiałem. Bystry wzrok niebieskich oczu skierował na sufit._

_G wyszedł w samym ręczniku wycierając po drodze włosy drugim. Wyglądał niezwykle męsko i jakby nie patrzeć – seksownie. Umięśniony brzuch połyskiwał jeszcze wodą, a bicepsy napinane odruchowo emanowały wręcz potęgą. Blondyn po raz kolejny pogratulował sobie posiadania takiego chłopaka. Miał szczęście. Przekrzywił główkę w stronę czerwonowłosego._

_- Proszę tylko nie mów, że znowu nawet śniadania ze mną nie zjesz… - bacznie obserwował etapy ubierania się G._

_- Zjemy kolację – obiecał wymijająco, zapinając skórzany pasek od spodni._

_- Ale G! – Giotto aż usiadł. – Czemu mnie zostawiasz? – zrobił smutną minkę i zatrzepotał rzęsami._

_- Nie nabierzesz mnie na ten chwyt – już samo powiedzenie tego, oznaczało, iż rybka złapała się na haczyk. – Jak uda się zrobić fuzję klanu „Leonidas" i naszej grupy szybkiego reagowania, to będę miał więcej czasu dla nas – zarzucił koszulę i klęknął na łóżku, by pocałować leciutko w usta ukochanego._

_- Wtedy znajdziesz jakiś inny powód… - brzmiało niczym pretensje żony do męża, że wraca późno z pracy. Blondyn ułożył usta w dzióbek. _

_- Nie znajdę – zapewnił zdobywając się na uśmiech. – Jak mógłbym chcieć unikać naszych spotkań? – pogłaskał policzek Giotto._

_- Tylko tak mówisz… - korzystając z okazji, że G wciąż był blisko zarzucił mu na szyję ręce i zaatakował jego wargi. Namiętnie wpijał się w usta masując przy okazji kark czerwonowłosego. Po paru minutach się oderwał z zarumienionymi policzkami i uśmiechnął szeroko – W porządku, możesz iść._

_G usiadł, z wrażenia przykładając do ust palce w chwilowym zamroczeniu. Powoli skinął głową. Zaczął zapinać guziki nie mogąc długo w żaden trafić rękoma. Giotto zaśmiał się na ten widok i pomógł mu w tym niezwykle trudnym zadaniu._

_- Dziękuję… - wyszeptał zawstydzony swoją reakcją. _

_- Nie ma za co – sięgnął na szafkę przy łóżku i wziął z niej przygotowany wcześniej krawat i podał swojemu chłopakowi. – Ale to już sam musisz , bo ja raczej nie potrafię – wesoły ton nadal był obecny._

_G dopiero za piątym razem udało się poprawnie zawiązać krawat. Był osobą wstydliwą, a trzeba wiedzieć, że przy jego wyglądzie dla wszystkich byłoby to wielką niespodzianką. Rzecz jasna mało kto wiedział o prawdziwej osobowości „strasznej prawej ręki". Każdy bał się jego złości, w którą pomimo całego swego opanowania wpadał dość często. Zawstydzenie oraz nieśmiałość zostały zarezerwowane jedynie dla szefa Vongoli. On jako jedyny zgłębił wszelkie zakamarki duszy przyjaciela, a teraz już chłopaka. Dotkliwie odcisnęła się na G jego przeszłość, przez którą był jaki był – odcinał się od ludzi. Jednak Giotto to zmienił, dał mu szansę bycia kochanym._

_- W takim razie do zobaczenia wieczorem – czerwono włosy wstał i skłonił lekko głowę ku szefowi._

_Blondyn wywrócił oczami i machnął ręką na niego._

_- Tylko uważaj na siebie – z dziwną mocą i zmartwieniem, inaczej niż zwykłe słowa, jakie mówi się osobie wychodzącej. _

_- Jak zawsze. _

_Ostatni uśmiech tego dnia zagościł na twarzach obu kochanków. Odtąd już nic nie miało potoczyć się właściwie._

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Ugestu miał rację i Luis też – nic tu po nim. Nie pomoże ani nie będzie przydatny w żaden sposób. Jeśli miałby być szczery to najbardziej miał ochotę popełnić samobójstwo. Ale to byłaby zwykła ucieczka od odpowiedzialności. Wstał i ruszył wzdłuż korytarza, trzymając się ściany, jakby w każdej chwili mógł upaść. Sprawiał wrażenie obojętnego na wszystko. Po dłuższym czasie dotarł do swojego pokoju. Wszedł do środka i zamknąwszy drzwi stanął przy oknie. Na zewnątrz była już noc, śnieg prószył pokrywając cieniutką warstewką plac przed budynkiem. Ochroniarze stali niewzruszeni, za nic mając jakiekolwiek warunki pogodowe. G nerwowo pogrzebał w kieszeni i wydobył paczkę papierosów wraz z zapałkami. Wsadził jednego, ręcznie robionego papierosa do ust i wyjął zapałkę z pudełeczka. Płomień nie chciał się pojawić, za to małe drewienka co rusz pękały pod naciskiem palców chłopaka. Nie okazując zirytowania, z westchnięciem schował wszystko z powrotem do kieszeni. Papierosa wyjął z ust i dłuższą chwilę obracał w dłoniach, po czym zgniótł, tak że cała mieszanka spod papieru rozsypała się po podłodze. Oparł rozwarte dłonie na parapecie i zapatrzył się w wirujące płatki białego, niewinnego śniegu. Rozpuści się, nie doczeka poranka. Stanowił miłą anomalię lata, choć klimat był za ciepły na niego, musiał się pojawić, żeby zrobić na wskroś naturze. Tacy długo nie przetrwają i tak jest ze wszystkimi. Nawet z Giotto… Jest inny, niż reszta szefów mafijnych, zupełnie do nich nie pasuje. Nigdy nie pasował. Zgodził się na dowództwo jedynie dlatego, że miał nadzieję, pomagać ludziom. Dlatego G zajął się resztą. Nie angażował w nic ukochanego, nie chciał by tamten widział śmierć i ogólnie pojęte zło. Jak się okazało – to również była niewłaściwa droga…

_- W takim razie oczekuję na owocną współpracę. – G zatrzasnął z hukiem skórzaną teczkę._

_- I wzajemnie – mężczyzna w brązowym garniturze wstał z krzesła naprzeciwko czerwonowłosego._

_- Proponuję już dziś podzielić jednostki w mieszane składy, aby nasi ludzie mogli poznać waszych. Czy ma pan coś przeciwko? – powiedział urzędowym tonem, również się podnosząc._

_- Edward – rozmówca wyciągnął dłoń, którą G skwapliwie uścisnął. _

_- Czy masz coś przeciwko, Edwardzie? – poprawiła się prawa ręka Vongoli Primo._

_- Zróbmy dokładnie, jak mówisz. Jednak najlepiej pracuje się parami bądź trójkami… _

_- Oczywiście, to będzie, przynajmniej z początku, stanowiło kłopot – czerwono włosy ruszył ku wyjściu. – Co tu kryć? Każdy będzie podejrzewał każdego o spiskowanie, chęć zabicia lub czegokolwiek innego. Wrogości nie ominiemy – zauważył logicznie._

_- Co mamy zrobić? - przejął się Edward. – Moi ludzie naprawdę są bardzo ostrożni, a jeśli grupa nie zjednoczy się szybko to możemy zostać zniszczeni od środka._

_- Czyżbyś miał już jakieś obawy odnośnie tego? – G podejrzliwie spojrzał na szefa specjalnej jednostki „Leonidas"._

_- Nie chodziło mi o to… - zmieszał się mężczyzna. – Istnieje taka ewentualność… - przejechał ręką po włosach._

_- Ryzyko jest zawsze… - przedstawiciel Vongoli jeszcze chwilę bacznie przyglądał się rozmówcy. – Ale przecież właśnie po to nawiązujemy współpracę, czyż nie? – pozwolił sobie na nikły uśmiech._

_- Tak, jasna sprawa – ożywił się tamten i pogrzebał w kieszeni, z której wyciągnął podłużne pudełeczko. - Jeśli więc pan pozwoli – wręczył G pudełko._

_Czerwonowłosy zmarszczył brwi spoglądając na podarek._

_- Oczywiście rozumie pan, że nie mam w zwyczaju przyjmowania prezentów… - powiedział sceptycznym tonem, natychmiast oddając pudełeczko. Jednak mężczyzna nie przyjął go z powrotem. _

_- To w żadnym wypadku nie jest łapówka! – zaśmiał się wręcz szef „Leonidasa" – Proszę otworzyć – zachęcił gestem._

_G niepewnie uchylił wieczko. Jego oczom ukazało się, połyskujące w świetle słońca padającego zza okna, czarne pióro. Zachwyt na twarzy chłopaka przez dokładnie jedną setną sekundy zdradzał, jak bardzo mu się spodobało._

_- Słyszałem, że pan pisuje książki – rzucił niby od niechcenia łysy mężczyzna. – Proszę więc przyjąć pióro mojego dziadka._

_- Piękne – oceniła prawa ręka Vongoli Primo i zaraz zamknęła pudełko – Jednak nie mogę go przyjąć. – Grzecznym tonem poinformował odkładając podarek na stół._

_- Dlaczegóż to? – zdziwił się rozmówca bacznie obserwując ruchy G._

_- Pan wybaczy, ale nie chcę mieć wobec pana żadnych długów. – mówił rzeczowym tonem opierając się o ścianę w pobliżu drzwi wyjściowych. – Współpraca, a darowanie sobie prezentów niejako nie idą w parze, nie sądzi pan, panie Edwardzie?_

_Pan Edward nieco zmarkotniał, jednak nie dał po sobie znać, jak bardzo musiało mu zależeć na owym geście._

_- Tak, ma pan rację… - odparł w końcu siadając na swoim poprzednim miejscu. _

_- Skoro już wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, będę się zbierał – G odepchnął się od ściany i otworzył drzwi. – Miło było pana poznać, Edwardzie – skłonił głowę i wyszedł nie czekając na pożegnanie z drugiej strony._

_Mężczyzna wyjrzał przez okno, by już za chwilę obserwować zmierzającego zdecydowanym krokiem pracownika Vongoli do głównej bramy. Ten dzieciak naprawdę go wkurzał. Słyszał, że ma dopiero 18 lat, a już tak się rządzi. A ten ich szef? Nie wiele lepszy – zwykły, rozkapryszony gówniarz. Pokręcił głową myśląc na czym to świat stoi. Tak, ta fuzja będzie niezwykle przydatna w osiągnięciu celu zawładnięcia Włochami… I co ważniejsze – łatwa jak zabranie dziecku lizaka._

Drzwi skrzypnęły, a do pokoju napłynęło trochę światła. G się nawet nie obrócił.

- Normalnie bym powiedział, że to nieodpowiedzialne z twojej strony, ale dziś sobie daruję. – nieproszony gość wszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Nie powiedziałbyś – rzucił za siebie czerwono włosy. – I to na pewno nie w twoim stylu.

-Może nie – przyznał z uśmiechem przybyły jakby próbując ożywić atmosferę. – Wobec tego co powiesz, na coś mocniejszego? – zza pleców wyjął butelkę whisky i dwie szklanki.

- Chcesz mnie upić? – G uniósł brew dalej stojąc przy oknie i patrząc przez nie.

- Przydałoby się – stwierdził bez ogródek polewając alkohol.

- Czy to jest pedagogiczne? Nie powinieneś czasem dawać przykładu jako ksiądz? – czerwono włosy wreszcie się odwrócił by móc spojrzeć na Knuckle i to co wyprawiał.

- Nie jestem na służbie – uśmiechnął się konsekrowany i rozsiadł na łóżku. – Siadaj i się dołącz.

- Nie lubię pić… - jednak podszedł do przyjaciela i usiadł obok. – Czy jak się napiję, to pójdziesz sobie?

- Zależy ile. – wyszczerzył się Knuckle.

- Dobra, nie ważne – potrząsnął głową. Wypił jednym haustem całą zawartość przeznaczonego dla niego naczynia.

- Grzeczny chłopczyk – ksiądz pogłaskał go po głowie.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – wzburzył się G, wyrywając. Ale stracił na szybkości ruchów. Zaszokowany zaobserwowaniem tego skierował pytający wzrok na przyjaciela.

- Wybacz, Andrew kazał mi, bo stwierdził, że potrzebujesz snu. – wzruszył ramionami łapiąc go by nie uderzył głową o kant łóżka, gdyż osunął się zasypiając. – Śpij dobrze, G – wyszeptał ksiądz przykrywając go kołdrą. Chwilę postał sprawdzając czy na pewno się zaraz nie obudzi. Kiedy się upewnił, pociągając po drodze z gwintu napój, ruszył do Ugestu.

_- Przekażesz Giotto, że na obiedzie też nie będę? – G szybko zmieniał koszulę z krótkim rękawem na czarną z długim. _

_- Ale szefie… Zawsze mnie wysyłasz na misję straceńczą. – Jęknął Luis przytłoczony wizją kolejnych wyrzutów Vongoli Primo._

_- Nie przesadzaj, Giotto cię nie zabije. – spojrzał przelotnie na podwładnego, przymocowując dokładnie kaburę z pistoletem._

_- Może nie… Tylko powiedz mi gdzie idziesz. – wyjął notatnik jak grzeczne dziecko gotowe robić notatki z lekcji. _

_- Tajemnica – zarzucił marynarkę na siebie chcąc tym sposobem ukryć broń._

_- Szefie! –z pełnym pretensji głosem pobiegł za G zmierzającym już do wyjścia._

_- Ależ słucham cię Luis – uniósł kącik ust do góry życzliwie spoglądając._

_- Jesteś okrutny – burknął Luis._

_- No bo widzisz, ja mogę, a ty nie – uśmiechnął się zupełnie. – Liczę na ciebie – wyszedł ze swojego biura._

_- Zrozumiałem… Postaram się… - szatyn smętnie oddalił się w kierunku osobistych komnat Giotto._

_G natomiast wyszedł na ulicę i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wolnym krokiem ruszył w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Miał jednak cel. Ostatnio w okolicy roznosiły się plotki o nowej grupie przestępczej. Rzecz jasna jako prawa ręka Vongoli musiał się temu przyjrzeć z bliska. Doszedł w końcu do portu i rozejrzał się – tłum ludzi jak zwykle oblegał targowiska ryb, a także pamiątek dla stacjonujących tylko chwilowo w Anzio. Zawsze go zastanawiało co jest tam gdzieś za morzem… Nie miał okazji podróżować – całe życie spędził w tej spokojnej mieścinie… Spokojnej… Z pozoru jedynie. Zajrzał do znajomego rybaka, który za drobne wspomożenie wyjawił mu, że dziś z samego rana przypłynął statek po brzegi wypełniony trotylem, a co za tym idzie? – będzie gorąco jeżeli szybko nie odkryje miejsca kryjówki właścicieli. Zaciągnął więc języków i u innych mieszkańców, którzy nie osądzając go po wyglądzie chętnie, oczywiście nie za darmo, bo aż tak go nie lubili, udzielali istotnych informacji._

_I wreszcie, po dwóch godzinach błądzenia w ciemnościach niewiedzy wpadł na Katherinę, właścicielkę baru, w którym nie raz spotykały się największe szychy Włoch._

_- G, jak dobrze, że cię widzę – dziewczyna wyglądała na zdenerwowaną._

_- Coś się stało, prawda? – właściwie niepotrzebnie pytał, ale musiał się upewnić._

_- Była strzelanina – mówiła szybko i urywanie. – Zaczęło się od zwykłego potrącenia. Mary podawała nowym klientom napoje, ale jeden podstawił jej nogę, więc siłą rzeczy się przewróciła i rozlała na niego całą zawartość tacy. – relacjonowała niezwykle się emocjonując. – Zdenerwowało ich to, chociaż kajała się i przepraszała! W jej obronie stanął Rodon, ten rosyjski handlarz co często przybija do portu przywożąc informacje ze wschodniej Europy – wyjaśniła, ale G machnął ręką na znak, że wie o kogo chodzi. – Wyciągnęli broń – kontynuowała więc, ledwo łapiąc dech – Broniliśmy się! Ale oni byli wyposażeni w jakieś dziwne pistolety! Strzelali i strzelali! – teraz już niemal krzyczała. – Nie było drogi ucieczki! – łzy zaczęły płynąc z jej oczu, aż przerwała._

_Czerwonowłosy objął ją użyczając ramienia by się na nim wsparła._

_- Uspokój się… - tonem łagodnym, acz nieznoszącym sprzeciwu doprowadził ją do porządku. Już tylko pochlipywała. – Ktoś oprócz ciebie przeżył? – wpatrywał się w nią. Katherina potrząsnęła tylko spazmatycznie głową, znowu jej się zbierało na płacz. – Kto to zrobił? – pytał dalej. _

_- Ja nie wiem… - wierzchem dłoni otarła policzki z łez. – Pierwszy raz ich widziałam… Zniknęli tak nagle jak się pojawili… Po..pozabijali… - tutaj znowu wstrząsnął nią szloch. – pozabijali wszystkich i odjechali… ja… ja się schowałam… schowałam i dlatego… dlatego… - najwyraźniej czuła się winna, że jako jedyna uchowała się przed śmiercią._

_- Rozumiem… Spokojnie Katherina… - starał się ją jakoś podbudować na duchu, choć wiedział, że w tej chwili to daremne. – Wiesz może gdzie pojechali?_

_Przygryzła wargę na to pytanie._

_- Coś nie tak…? – potarł jej ramię jakby chciał ją ogrzać lub dodać otuchy. _

_Pokręciła głową._

_- Będziesz chciał ich ścigać… - powiedziała, jakby to wyjaśniało milczenie._

_- Oczywiście, że będę – wcale nie krył swoich zamiarów. – Prawdę powiedziawszy to już wcześniej kogoś szukałem, a jak się domyślam to właśnie oni spowodowali ten… incydent w twoim barze._

_- Zabiją i ciebie… - lubiła G, nawet bardzo. Pomimo iż odkąd go poznała wiedziała, że ten woli płeć męską. _

_- Nie zabiją – odpowiedział pewnie. – Wytłumaczę im tylko spokojnie, żeby się wynosili z tego miasta, a najlepiej kraju. – uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. _

_Westchnęła i przymknęła oczy. G nigdy się nie zmieni. Może za to go kochała? Za pakowanie się w kłopoty? Nie istotne. Jak ona mu nie powie, to znajdzie inne źródło informacji, co może opóźnić jego poszukiwania… _

_- W stronę tych domków wzdłuż wybrzeża… _

_- Dziękuję - ulżyło mu, że nie musiał z niej tego wyciągać. _

_Przytulił ją na chwilę czule._

_- Obiecuję, że wszystko będzie dobrze, masz moje słowo - rzucił i oderwawszy się od pobiegł we wskazanym przez nią kierunku. Jeszcze długo patrzyła w ślad za nim._

„_Nikt nie będzie swobodnie zabijał w moim mieście…" – z tą myślą szybko dotarł do pasa nadmorskiego, gdzie rzędami ciągnęły się małe domki. Sądząc po rozmiarach, nie mogliby tam trzymać broni, a więc musiała ona pozostać w porcie. Ukryta za pewne w jakimś hangarze, może stoczni? Najpierw jednak postanowił odnaleźć sprawców. Przeszedł spokojnie alejką między budyneczkami. Bacznie przyglądał się oknom i oczywiście tym co za nimi się znajdowało. Jednak większość była pusta. Sezon letni dopiero się zaczynał, jeszcze niewielu turystów przybyło do tego, i tak mało znanego miasta. Tylko w trzech z ponad dwudziestu paliło się światło, bo trzeba zaznaczyć, iż pora była już wieczorna, mianowicie słońce powoli chowało się za widnokręgiem. _

_Mając na sobie ciemną koszulę oraz tak samo czarne spodnie G mógł z łatwością wtopić się w tło. Podkradł się pod jedno okno i zajrzał do środka. Stoliczek zastawiony był pustymi kieliszkami, a wokół niego po turecku siedziało czterech mężczyzn i rozmawiało o czymś zażarcie się kłócąc. _

_- Proponować to możesz sex przydrożnej prostytutce! – wydarł się jeden z lśniącą od światła lampy łysiną. _

_- Ciebie to nawet taka by nie chciała! – odgryzł się drugi – Nie ważne ile by jej zapłacili!_

_- Jak się zaraz nie przymkniecie to poczujecie smak metalu w ustach, gdy odetnę wam języki… - spokojnym, przeszywającym tonem mruknął jedyny niepijący, polerując bogato rzeźbiony na rączce sztylet._

_Dwóch popatrzyło po sobie i zamilkli. Widać było, że nie wątpią w spełnienie groźby. Czwarty oparty czołem o stolik wydawał się już zupełnie pijany, więc nie włączał się do rozmowy. _

_G przyglądał się mężczyźnie z nożem – może być trudnym przeciwnikiem… Właściwie to jeszcze nie wiedział czy zaatakować ich z zaskoczenia. Niekoniecznie mógł wyjść z tego bez szwanku. Wtedy to Giotto byłby tym który go zamorduje… Poklepał się pod pachą i wyciągnął broń z kabury. Nie miał żadnych dowodów, że to właśnie ta grupa zrobiła zadymę w barze Katheriny. A jeśli nie? Narazi się i to całkiem mocno. Pistolet schował z powrotem do pokrowca; „ spróbuję po dobroci" – pomyślał kierując swe kroki do drzwi wejściowych._

Obudził się cały zlany potem. Rozejrzał nie wiedząc co się z nim dzieje. Właśnie, co się stało? Zaraz przyszła odpowiedź i zrozumienie, a raczej jego brak. Miał ochotę zamordować zarówno Knuckle jak i Andrewa. Usiadł na łóżku i przetarł oczy. Z tego co zauważył to była jeszcze noc, właściwie to nad ranem. Spojrzał na zegarek. Czwarta. Miał ochotę iść do Giotto… Zobaczyć co z nim, czy żyje… Przełknął ślinę nawet nie chcąc myśleć w ten sposób. Nic mu nie będzie. Zawsze wychodził ze wszystkiego. Zawsze. To czemu nie miałby teraz? Wstał z łóżka by zaraz zacząć zdejmować ubrania. Musi się przebrać w końcu…

Do pokoju ktoś zapukał. Skierował wzrok na drzwi. Nie chciał nikogo widzieć. „Nie ma mnie" – wszedł do łazienki i zamknął się w niej. Pukanie jednak narastało, aż wreszcie klamka odpadła. Rozległo się skrzypienie podłogi, ale nieproszony gość musiał gdzieś usiąść gdyż po chwili wszystko umilkło. G dłuższy czas czekał. Stał tępo wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wreszcie wszedł pod prysznic. To nie mógł być nikt podejrzany. Odkręcił kurek i stał czując jak gorąca woda oczyszcza jego ciało. Gdyby tylko działała tak na duszę. Zamknął oczy przywołując w myślach obraz ukochanego. Niestety od razu zastępowała go duża plama krwi i to uczucie przerażenia.

- O co chodzi? – odezwał się, gdy stwierdził, że nieznajomy wystarczająco długo bezczynnie milczy.

- Grupa „Leonidas" oczekuje na natychmiastowe spotkanie – powiadomił go suchy głos sekretarki Vongoli - Sary.

- Nie mam czasu.

- Ma pan zamiar użalać się nad sobą? – kobieta nie słynęła z delikatności.

Aż coś w nim zawrzało. Ścisnął mocno słuchawkę od prysznica i odłożył z hukiem na miejsce.

- Widzę, że pani serce dalej leży tam gdzie pani je zostawiła, czyli w lodówce – syknął.

- W mojej pracy nie widzę sensu by posiadać coś tak zbytecznego jak uczucia. – jej słowa naprawdę zasługiwały na miano czysto informacyjnych.

- Ależ oczywiście… - zdenerwowany owinąwszy się ręcznikiem wyszedł z łazienki. – Mówili kiedy i gdzie? – przeczesał włosy dłonią zbliżając się do szafy aby wyjąć z niej garnitur.

- Za godzinę mogą tu przyjechać. – niewzruszona siedziała na krześle.

- Mogą? – uniósł brew. „Robią mi łaskę. Więc niech będzie na moich warunkach." – Przekaż im, że zjawię się za godzinę na wschodnim dworcu.

- Na dworcu? – delikatna nuta zdziwienia pojawiła się w jej wypowiedzi.

- Jeżeli to wszystko, proszę mnie zostawić samego. – nie spojrzał nawet na nią.

- Oczywiście… - wstała i skłoniwszy się wyszła.

Założył spodnie i przewlekł pasek. Musi się wszystkim zająć. Mafia to nie zabawa, sami się na to zdecydowali. To, że Giotto jest… że może… To teraz nie istotne. Musi zapanować nad tym wielkim bałaganem z wyłączeniem uczuć. Okazuje się, że nawet Sara ma rację - tylko on jeden na tym świecie się myli.

_Po niedługim czasie otworzył mu łysy mężczyzna._

_- Czego? – warknął taksując G wrogim wzrokiem. _

_- Chciałem tylko zapytać czy odwiedzali może panowie dziś bar pod „Małżą" – silił się na miły ton._

_- Hę? – łysy zmrużył ślipia. – Mashiro, słyszałeś? Panienka pyta czy byliśmy w małży! – krzyknął w głąb domku. – Pewnie nie zostawiłeś jej zużytej prezerwatywy i żąda zwrotu!_

_G brew zadrgała. Miał ochotę znokautować faceta, ale cierpliwie stał. Trzeba kształtować charakter. Z pomieszczenia zamiast zawołanego wyszedł mężczyzna z nożem. _

_- Masz w tym jakiś problem? – zapytał spokojnie podchodząc bliżej czerwonowłosego._

_- Jeden – skinął głową. – Pracujecie sami, czyż nie? – jakby zmienił temat._

_- A co ty taka, lalunia jesteś ciekawska? – łysego najwyraźniej zmylił kolor włosów chłopaka, a i alkohol zrobił swoje. _

_- Jak widzę, to wy macie problemy. I to poważne, ale ze wzrokiem – zręcznie wyminął mężczyzn i wszedł do środka._

_- Wolnego! – złapał go za ramię pijany nerwus._

_Jednak G przygotowany na taki obrót sytuacji zręcznie wywinął się z uścisku przerzucając przeciwnika za siebie. Reszta chwilowo zastygła obserwując. Po chwili od stołu wstał Masahiro i również zaatakował. Został potraktowany z kopa w twarz i legł bez przytomności. Ten z nożem najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru pochopnie rozpoczynać walki._

_- Więc powiesz nam jaką masz sprawę? – obracał w palcach sztylet._

_- Nie wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno? – otrzepał koszulę z niewidzialnego pyłku._

_- Rozumiem… - o dziwo odezwał się pozostały przy stole mężczyzna. – Zabawiliśmy dzisiaj trochę w tej tawernie, ale jak widzisz już od dłuższego czasu pijemy tutaj – zatoczył ręką koło wskazując walające się puste butelki. _

_- Nie spowodowaliście tam strzelaniny? – uważnie patrzył na każdy ruch nieznajomych, w końcu nie był na swoim terytorium i ciągle był narażony na kontratak._

_- Naiwnie pytasz mnie o to – zupełnie nie brzmiał na pijanego, jak wcześniej można było osądzić. – Co jeśli powiem, że tak – to nasza sprawka? Będziesz próbował się zemścić? – uśmiechnął się do G. – Ależ oczywiście, że my to zrobiliśmy… _

_- Czyli nie – przytaknęła sobie prawa ręka Vongoli Primo._

_Facet przy stoliku tylko wciąż się uśmiechał. Jego kompan ze sztyletem za to przystawił ostrze do ramienia gościa._

_- Więc spadaj stąd koleś, bo posmakujesz metalu. – spokojny głos przerodził się w pomruk dzikiego zwierzęcia. _

_- Zostaw go, Rei. – rzucił, za pewne przywódca wstając z miejsca. – Przecież nie chcemy być niemili dla takiej sławy… - podszedł do G i pogłaskał go po policzku._

_Ten skrzywił się patrząc wprost w oczy wroga._

_- Jakiej znowu sławy, aniki…? – nożownik na chwilę stracił pewność siebie._

_- Jak to jakiej? – opuścił rękę – Przecież toż to słynna prawa ręka Vongoli Primo… - w jego oczach mignęło coś na kształt pogardy._

_- Naprawdę? – zaszokował się podwładny. – To chuchro? To… dziecko?_

_- Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś zabrał ten nóż i nie obrażał mnie w mojej obecności – G jeszcze panował nad sobą._

_Zmieszany Rei zabrał sztylet i schował go do pochwy. Odsunął się kawałek, jakby w przestrachu, że może coś źle zrobić. Aniki się nie przejął._

_- Jesteście z Japonii, prawda? – G dopiero teraz zwrócił na to uwagę._

_- Cóż za spostrzegawczość… Wysoce wnikliwa analiza postaci – szef ewidentnie kpił. – Chciałbyś jeszcze o coś zapytać?_

_- Przypłynęliście dzisiaj?_

_- Dzisiaj – potwierdził siadając sobie na stoliku._

_G nie miał nic żeby przyczepić się do nich. Po prostu tu byli, a to raczej nie było wytłumaczeniem dla żadnych działań wobec nich. Skinął głową formalnie. _

_- W takim razie przepraszam za najście. – wycofał się do wyjścia._

_- Polecamy się na przyszłość – Japończyk wesoło mu pomachał, dopóki ten nie zniknął za drzwiami. - Rei, śledź go… - szef napił się z do połowy opróżnionej butelki i otarł usta. – Chcę wiedzieć co on kombinuje…_

Minął pokój należący do Giotto. W otwartych drzwiach zauważył Andrewa siedzącego w fotelu z książką. Naprawdę miał ochotę wejść i zapytać co z nim… Ale zabrakło mu odwagi. Lekarz zarejestrował G i obserwował jak ten odchodzi. Wiedział, że to ciężka próba dla chłopaka. Bał się, że zamknie się w sobie. W końcu złotowłosy był dla niego całym światem.

Zapalił papierosa i ruszył ciemnymi uliczkami miasta w stronę dworca. „Chcą się spotkać, niech będzie. Ale ja nie obiecuję, że będę miły.". Kluczył dłuższą chwilę by nie być na umówionym miejscu za wcześnie. Nareszcie trafił na mroczną i opuszczoną stację. Już od nowości sukcesywnie zżerała ją starość. Z daleka zobaczył grupkę pięciu mężczyzn w płaszczach. Podszedł do nich powolnym krokiem, nie mając zamiaru pokazywać jakiejkolwiek zależności wobec nich.

- Dobry wieczór, a raczej dzień dobry – przywitał się Edward na widok prawej ręki Vongoli. – Czekaliśmy na pana.

- Nie wątpię… - odpowiedział z rezerwą – Więc w jakim celu mam przyjemność was widzieć o tak wczesnej porze? Czy to spotkanie nie mogło poczekać choćby do rana? – był szorstki nawet jak na siebie.

Ludzie popatrzyli po sobie, ale żaden się nie chciał odezwać. Edward spojrzał na zegarek.

- Z tego co wiem jakieś pięć godzin temu pański szef został śmiertelnie raniony – z jego wypowiedzi nie można było wywnioskować jaki miał stosunek co do tego wydarzenia – Pragnąłem złożyć kondolencje i zapytać jak to wpłynie na naszą współpracę. Mam rozumieć, że teraz to ty jesteś szefem?

- Od kiedy informacje rozchodzą się tak szybko…? – G zmrużył oczy. Wiedział, że dobre informacje można zdobyć bardzo szybko w zależności od wkładu finansowego, ale o tej sprawie… ciężko żeby ktoś ogóle mógł się dowiedzieć. – Ale proszę się nie przejmować interesami… Nic nie ma na nie wpływu.

- Ach tak… - mężczyzna podrapał się po dłoni w zamyśleniu. – Więc czemu pan kazał odwołać swoją jednostkę z pozycji, gdy moi ludzie wciąż pracują? – jasne, iż było to swego rodzaju oskarżenie.

- Pańscy ludzie według naszej umowy są pod moją jurysdykcją – zauważył z przekąsem – tak, że co do dzisiejszego patrolu, oczywiście mój rozkaz dotyczył zarówno moich jak i pańskich pracowników.

- Twierdzi pan, iż ma pan większą władzę niż ja? – zabrzmiała nutka złości.

- Nadrzędną – zaznaczył. – Jedynie po to pan poprosił mnie o spotkanie? – zdawać by się mogło, że gdzieś się śpieszy.

- Jedynie… - w Edwardzie gotowało się, jednak uspokoiła go ręka mocno zakamuflowanego nieznajomego , na jego ramieniu. – Dziękuję panu za fatygę… Obiecuję kontynuować prześwietlanie Sycylijskiej mafii… - odwrócił się i zaczął iść.

Mężczyzna cały zakryty przez płaszcz uważnie przyglądał się G. Z wzajemnością. Chłopak mógłby przysiąc, że już gdzieś go widział. Niestety nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, chociaż wiedział, iż to istotna informacja, a wręcz na wagę złota.

_Był na siebie zły. Poszedł w ogóle bez zastanowienia. Wokół domku nie było żadnego pojazdu, to jasne, że nie zrobili tego ci Japończycy. Co innego, że mieli coś na sumieniu, ale chyba nie tą strzelaninę. Chyba – bo już sam nie wiedział. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że są niewinni, należałoby przyjrzeć się im pod kątem jakiejkolwiek szmuglerki. Nie mogli przyjechać do Anzio bez powodu lub związku z mafią. A takowy stuprocentowo mieli, przecież ich szef wiedział kim był G. Podążając tropem domków wzdłuż wybrzeża trafił do końca alei. Pozostałe dwa zamieszkałe domy należały do dwójki staruszków albo do małżeństwa z dzieckiem. Ich nie podejrzewał nawet ze względu na swoją dość paranoidalną osobowość. I stracił wątek. Pojęcia nie miał gdzie może szukać. Zrobiło się już zupełnie ciemno, więc nawet rozglądać się nie miał po co. Pozostawało wrócić do domu, miał nadzieję, że jeszcze zdąży na kolację z Giotto._

_Z tą myślą zawrócił do centrum miasta. Powoli zaczynało tętnić życiem nocnym. Wszystkie dobrze się szanujące tawerny dopiero otwierano, by zwabić żądnych alkoholu i pijackich zabaw mieszkańców. Kręcąc głową minął urżniętych już na umór ludzi. Skrótem podążył w kierunku rezydencji. Wybrzeże okazało się złym pomysłem. „Może sprawdzić jednak któryś z hangarów?". Zatrzymał się niepewny co do tego, co powinien robić. _

_Gdzieś za sobą usłyszał szmer. Normalnego człowieka by to nie zdziwiło, ale G nie był normalny. Wytężył słuch i ruszył wolnym krokiem. Szedł tuż przy ścianie jakiegoś budynku. Gwałtownie skręcił w uliczkę odchodzącą. Szelest się wzmógł, więc bez zastanowienia wychylił się na powrót i przy pomocy pięści powitał śledzącego go człowieka. Tamten z wyrazem zupełnego zaskoczenia na twarzy zdążył tylko pisnąć._

_- Ale szefie…! - i legł bez przytomności._

_Czerwonowłosy pochylił się nad znokautowanym. Zaklął w myślach. To był jego podwładny. Ale co to za zachowanie, żeby go śledzić? Zirytowany odkryciem tożsamości podniósł mężczyznę z zamiarem zaniesienia go do domu. „W końcu ja go ogłuszyłem…". Już chciał go sobie przerzucić na plecy, żeby wygodniej było iść, gdy znienacka poczuł silny ból w potylicy. Nie zdążył pomyśleć co się stało, kiedy sam został pozbawiony świadomości. Upadł na ziemię obok podwładnego, który wysunął się z jego bezwładnych rąk._

Zimna złość gościła całą drogę powrotną w sercu G. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego „Leonidas" chcieli się z nim spotkać… Czyżby faktycznie to oni mieli związek z tym porwaniem? Pochłonięty myślami zupełnie nie zauważył, iż podążał za nim jak cień pewien jegomość.

- Mam dosyć śledzenia mnie – warknął za siebie. Chyba jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności drugiej osoby.

- Niewątpliwie – z ciemności wyszedł wysoki blondyn. – Taka moja praca.

- Niewątpliwie – przedrzeźnił go nie zwalniając. – Nie zrobiłem nic żeby policja chciała coś ode mnie.

- Ależ nie, pominąwszy nasze ostatnie spotkanie i pewien donos. – zrównał się z G.

- Nie muszę z panem na ten temat rozmawiać… - wspiął się schodami na taras jakiegoś baru.

- Mogę wsadzić pana na 24 bez zbędnych dowodów, chociaż takowe posiadam. – podążył rzecz jasna za nim.

- To mi brzmi na groźbę. – oparł się o murek i wyciągnął papierosa. Niechętnie poczęstował policjanta, ale ten odmówił machnięciem ręki.

- Wolałbym uznać to za jedną z możliwości lub dobrą radę.

- Nie powiedziałbym… - zaciągnął się dymem i wypuścił strużkę w niebo.

- Nie będzie pan współpracował? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

- Nie mam powodów. – zrobił pauzę. - Jedyne co mogę panu powiedzieć to, to że zrobi się gorąco. Już niebawem. – strzepał popiół na ziemię.

- Co ma pan na myśli? – policjant natychmiast przeszedł na konspiracyjny szept.

- Zobaczy pan… Jak za wiele szczurów rzuci się na ser, to w końcu wygryzą się nawzajem.

- Dziwne ma pan metafory… - blondyn przekrzywił głowę.

- Ale jak najbardziej trafne, nie lubię szczurów. – zgasił niedopałek. – Miło mi było rozmawiać, ale ktoś na mnie czeka. – wzrokiem podążył na koniec drogi równoległej do tawerny.

- Czekaj!

Tyle, że G zniknął w mroku zanim funkcjonariusz mógł coś zrobić by go zatrzymać.

_Zmrużył oczy od ostrego światła. „Gdzie ja jestem…?". Głowa go bolała potwornie. Podniósł się, jak się okazało z jakiegoś łóżka polowego. Pomacał potylicę – zabandażowana. Był sam w małym pomieszczeniu bez okien. Porwali go? "Po cholerę?" zirytował się. Wstał chwiejnie i podszedł do drzwi. Popchnął je lekko, ku jego zdziwieniu ustąpiły. Wychynął niepewnie na korytarz. Nikt go nie pilnował… To zakrawało o cud wręcz albo podstęp. Poklepał kaburę. Oczywiście, że tyle szczęścia to nie miał, by zostawili mu broń. Minął parę niedomkniętych pokoi. „Królestwo dla tego kto mi powie jak stąd wyjść". Zajrzał do jednego, ale był pusty. Wszystko wydawało się opuszczone. Jakby zostawili go tu zupełnie samego. Chociaż mógłby przysiąc, że niedawno ktoś tu się szwendał. Doszedł do schodów na końcu korytarza. Usłyszał nagły ruch, jakby przewracanie krzesła. Z pomieszczenia wyglądającego na stróżówkę wypadł mężczyzna w średnim wieku z małym karabinkiem maszynowym. Nie spodziewając się zobaczyć przed sobą G, ochroniarz spanikował i nieumiejętnie wymierzył w niego broń._

_- Spokojnie… - czerwono włosy uniósł otwarte dłonie w obronnym geście. – Chciałem tylko dowiedzieć się gdzie jestem… - zaczął powoli się zbliżać do celującego._

_- Stój i ani kroku! – głos mężczyzny drżał tak samo jak jego ręce, ledwo utrzymywał karabinek._

_- Nie możemy porozmawiać jak cywilizowani ludzie? – był już wystarczająco blisko by powoli skierować lufę broni w dół. Uśmiechnął się. – Tak od razu lepiej._

_Ochroniarz rozszerzył oczy z przerażenia by po chwili wystrzelić i wrzasnąć z całych sił:_

_- Ratunku! Mamy zbiega!_

_G szybko zakrył usta mężczyzny i wyrwał mu karabin. Musiał uciec zanim przybiegnie wsparcie. Kiedy walił kolbą ochroniarza w tył głowy, z drugiego końca budynku zbliżała się wysoka postać. Nie miał ochoty się z nią spotkać, więc ruszył śpiesznie schodami do, jak przypuszczał, a raczej miał nadzieję, wyjścia. _

_- Proszę zaczekać! – usłyszał za sobą spokojny, lecz mocny głos._

_Nie zatrzymał się, co jednak nie miało żadnego znaczenia – zaraz przed nim jak spod ziemi wyrósł blondyn, który go ścigał. Czerwonowłosy wyprowadził natychmiastowe uderzenie z prawego sierpowego, co równie prędko skontrował nieznajomy. G uchylił się i kucając podciął nogi blondynowi, tak że tamten przewrócił się, niestety zwalając całym ciężarem na posiadacza karabinku. Obaj legli jak dłudzy i po dosłownie sekundzie wahania, stoczyli się ze schodów. Otoczyła ich zgraja z pałkami i bronią wymierzoną w nich. Któryś z grupki pomógł wstać nieznajomemu, natomiast G dalej w szoku leżał na ziemi w dość dziwnej pozie._

_- Jest pan poszukiwany listem gończym. – powiadomił G jego przeciwnik._

_Nie poruszył się dłuższą chwilę jakby trawiąc usłyszane informacje. _

_- Że co? – odezwał się w końcu siadając. Przekrzywił głowę patrząc na rozmówcę._

_- Cały hangar narkotyków na wybrzeżu. Mówi to panu coś?_

_- Oczywiście, że nie. Czyżbym był oskarżony o to? – zmarszczył brwi zmuszając się do myślenia._

_- Pewne źródło wskazało pana jako właściciela. – blondyn kucnął naprzeciwko oskarżonego._

_- Więc to z policją mam przyjemność? – odkrył eurekę. – Niezłe macie teraz metody. – potarł skronie, jego głowa dużo dziś zniosła._

_- Nie przeczy pan?_

_- A gdzież bym śmiał… - westchnął. – Domyślam się, że cokolwiek powiem będzie wykorzystane przeciwko mnie. Także chyba wolę milczeć._

_- Zamknę pana._

_- W porządku – wzruszył ramionami._

_To zdziwiło blondyna. Uważnie przyjrzał się G._

_- Jest pan pewny swego… - podrapał się po nosie rozważając coś. – Narobił nam pan sporo kłopotów… Tak się pan odwdzięcza za opatrzenie?_

_- Żebyście mieli co opatrywać najpierw mnie ogłuszyliście, czyż nie? – skrzyżował ramiona. _

_Policjant wyglądał na zmieszanego. Czerwonowłosy nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. _

_- To nie wy… - odpowiedział sam sobie. – W takim razie – wstał powoli żeby nie spowodować niepotrzebnego zamieszania – Dziękuję za opiekę, ale śpieszy mi się._

_Stróże prawa wciąż w niego celowali. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. Wzrok skierował na okno. _

_- Czy nie zrozumiał pan, że został pan zatrzymany…? – blondyn również się wyprostował._

_- Nie, niezupełnie. A właściwie to po moim trupie. – poprawiwszy go, G niczym strzała pomknął ku oknu. Owinął pięść skrawkiem koszuli i wybił szybę aby w oka mgnieniu wspiąć się na parapet. – Żegnam! – krzyknął do oniemiałych śledczych. Skoczył swobodnie, lądując na ziemi miękko jak kot. _

_Od razu pobiegł przed siebie, w drodze rozpoznając teren wokół. Swe kroki skierował ku portowi. Oglądał się co jakiś czas, jednak ku jego szczęściu pościg chyba go zgubił. A może tak naprawdę nikt go nie gonił?_

_Teraz nasuwało mu się tylko jedno pytanie: „Kto chciał mnie wrobić?". Na pewno musiał to być ktoś komu zależało by go usunąć. To trochę odbiegało od normy, czyli chęci zlikwidowania Giotto, ale dało się jeszcze zrozumieć. Kandydatów niby miał pod dostatkiem. Choćby ten Edward z „Leonidasa", mafia sycylijska, część odłamu Vongoli z północy, a nawet ci Japończycy, musieli wiedzieć już wcześniej o nim. Na ostatnim miejscu plasowała się tajemnicza szajka, która napadła na bar Katheriny._

_W niecałe pół godziny dotarł nad brzeg morza. Wrócił do punktu wyjścia. Pozostało mu chyba znaleźć owy hangar narkotyków. Ale skoro policja o tym wie, to powinien być już pusty. Z drugiej strony nie zaszkodzi zbadać okolicę. Podszedł do jednej z owych metalowych puszek wielkości małego bloku, położonej blisko ujścia zatoki. I znowu coś dziwnego – otwarte drzwi. Nie był pewien czy chce tam wejść, to ewidentnie aż zajeżdżało pułapką. Mimo wszystko co głupiemu po rozumie? Ostrożnie uchylił skrzypiący metal i wszedł. W środku panowała ciemność, która gdzieś w dali rozmywała się przez mdłe światło lampy naftowej._

„_Co ja robię?". Postąpił na przód zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pomieszczenie było pełne kartonów, co do których zawartości miał duże wątpliwości. Zajrzał do najbliżej niego stojącego. Równo poukładane leżały paczuszki z białą, sypką substancją. Narkotyki… Westchnął i otworzył kolejne pudło. Tutaj natomiast znajdowały się naboje pakowane seriami do karabinu. „Ładny składzik. Wszystko czego tylko potrzeba." – z ironią porzucił przeglądanie. Coś mu mówiło, że jednakowoż nieźle się wkopał._

_- Tak myślałem, że tylko wy jesteście na tyle prymitywni żeby chcieć mnie sypnąć policji. – podrzucał w dłoni scyzoryk wyjęty z jednego kartonu._

_- Śmiesz nas obrażać? Myślisz, że jak jesteś wiernym pieskiem Primo to wszystko ci wolno? – gdzieś w pobliżu wydobył się głos z ciemności._

_- Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób – G oparł się o jakąś skrzynię. – Ale mniej więcej. Staliście się naprawdę zażartymi wrogami Vongoli._

_- To wojna o władzę – inny głos był tak blisko, że szepnął te słowa do ucha czerwonowłosego. Odskoczył zaskoczony. Echem poniósł się śmiech, wręcz rechot dużej liczby osób. – Nie będziesz pełnił roli mediatora… _

_- Sam was rozwalę – warknął stając w gotowości do walki._

_- Patrzcie jaki mocny – zakpił, za pewne dowódca, wychodząc naprzeciw G. – A co powiesz teraz? – zbliżył się i wycelował w jego głowę pistoletem. – Jesteś otoczony i trzymam cię na muszce, dalej sądzisz, że wyjdziesz z tego cało?_

_- W takim razie zastanawia mnie jedno – nie wyglądał na przejętego swoim położeniem. – Po co chciałeś żeby mnie zamknęli skoro teraz tak po prostu zamierzasz mnie zastrzelić?_

_Mężczyzna wpadł w konsternację, ale zaraz otrząsnął się przybierając wkurzony wyraz twarzy._

_- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, ale jeśli chodzi o policję to będzie się mogła zajmować poszukiwaniem twoich zwłok w morzu!_

_G uderzył lekko dłonią o drugą w imitacji oklasków. _

_- Genialne, nigdy bym na to nie wpadł. Długo nad tym myślałeś, sir Valentino? _

_To jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło mafiozo. Nacisnął spust i w tym samym momencie do hangaru wleciało parę osób zaczynając strzelaninę. Ni stąd ni z owąd zapanował chaos. Każdy próbował ustrzelić jak największą liczbę przeciwników, którzy niestety mieszali się już ze sprzymierzeńcami._

_G nie chcąc oberwać schował się za jakąś skrzynią i obserwował wzajemne wyniszczanie się. W oddziale nacierającym rozpoznał niedawno poznanych Japończyków. Czyżby mieli zatarg z Sycylijską mafią? Nie zależało mu na wnikaniu w szczegóły – jemu to było na rękę, nie będzie musiał sam z nimi walczyć. Swoją drogą szmiry z nich, że chcieli go wrobić… _

_Tuż nad jego uchem w pudło wbił się pocisk. „A ta kryjówka wydawała się taka dobra…". Został więc zmuszony do opuszczenia ukrycia. Chyłkiem przemknął przez pole bitwy. Cudem udało mu się wydostać na zewnątrz. Odetchnął z ulgą odchodząc kawałek od epicentrum zniszczenia. Nie powinien ich zostawiać samych sobie, ale tak go to kusiło. Giotto zamordowałby go za pozwolenie ludziom się zabijać. Chociaż, przecież to nie on zaczął… _

_- Wiedziałem, że cię tu spotkam – już kolejny raz tego dnia ktoś podszedł od tyłu G._

_Chłopak wzdrygnął się odwracając nerwowo głowę._

_- Bu – uśmiechnął się Giotto._

_Całe zdenerwowanie uszło z G jak powietrze z balona. _

_- Człowieku, przyprawiasz mnie o zawał… - mruknął, ale w głębi serca ucieszył się na widok ukochanego. – Co tu robisz?_

_- Pomyślałem, że… - urwał gwałtownie._

_Następne sekundy w życiu G były tymi najdłuższymi…_

Zbliżył się do mężczyzny w czarnym płaszczu. Tamten zaczął powoli iść w sobie znanym kierunku.

- Więc? To niezwykłe, że przychodzisz do mnie… - odezwał się G spoglądając na „przyjaciela".

Alaude długo milczał, aż doszli do jego domu. Bez słowa wpuścił do środka czerwonowłosego i wskazał pokój gościnny. Dopiero gdy usiadł na fotelu spojrzał na swego gościa.

- Chciałem cię tylko powiadomić, że nie potrafisz upilnować Giotto, bo nie jesteś w stanie sprawować kontroli nad swoimi ludźmi.

G zmrużył oczy obserwując wnikliwie strażnika chmury. Jeżeli Alaude się wypowiedział na jakiś temat, to naprawdę musiało coś w tym być. Nie mniej jednak zabolały go te słowa, w sposób oczywiście powodujący zimną furię.

- Co żeś znowu wymyślił? – wycedził.

- Powinieneś lepiej dobierać ludzi… - Alaude jak zwykle mówił tonem, jakby miał wszystkich gdzieś, ewentualnie, chciał zabić. To akurat było prawdą…

- Kogo? – naciskał zastępca bossa Vongoli.

Znowu zapadło milczenie. Chociaż wściekłość w nim buzowała, wiedział, że już niczego się nie dowie. Zrobił w tył zwrot i wyszedł trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Ktoś z jego ludzi? Ktoś go zdradził? Ale przecież do każde miał zaufanie – mniejsze lub większe, zawsze jakieś. A dzisiaj kazał swojej jednostce się rozejść. Czy to możliwe, że to ktoś z nich? Może powinien poprosić Luisa żeby sprawdził wszystkich…

Na widnokręgu nieba wschodziło właśnie słońce. Kochał ten widok, najlepiej mu się go oglądało w ramionach Giotto, po nocy spędzonej na leśnej łące. Jak za dawnych lat, kiedy nie mieli na głowie mafii. Ruszył wzdłuż rzeki by dojść do rozwidlenia dróg prowadzącego do rezydencji. Ta noc miała być decydująca. Minęła, więc jak wróci okaże się czy Giotto… czy…czy obejrzą kolejny wschód razem.

_Złotowłosego coś jakby tknęło, oczy zabłysły mu kolorem pomarańczy. Nie czekając ani chwili rzucił się na G zasłaniając go własnym ciałem. Dosłownie w okamgnieniu coś świsnęło z szybkością światła._

_- Ano… Giotto? – niepewnie czerwono włosy puknął w ramię leżącego na nim._

_- Wiedziałem… że jak wyjdziesz gdzieś dziś to możesz zginąć… - wyszeptał. – Cieszę się… że poczekałeś… - jego słowa brzmiały tak czule, a jednocześnie tak słabo i jakby były wypowiedziane z wielkim trudem._

_- Giotto…? – przerażenie w oczach i głosie G rosły z każdą sekundą. – Co jest…? – ostrożnie przekręcił go na bok, samemu siadając. _

_Położył jego głowę na swoich kolanach. Poczuł coś mokrego na dłoni. Ciemność otaczała okolicę, więc trudno mu było cokolwiek zauważyć, lecz ten widok wstrząsnął nim dogłębnie. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, czerwona posoka skapywała leniwie z jego palców. _

_- Giotto! – wrzasnął łamiącym się głosem. _

_- Cii… - wyrzęził ranny. – Głuchy jeszcze nie jestem… - wykrzywił usta w czymś co miało być uśmiechem. _

_- Błagam, nic nie mów! – chłopak zaczynał panikować. – Zaraz się tobą zajmę, tylko wytrzymaj! _

_Ostrożnie wziął go na ręce i wstał. Myśli pędziły jak oszalałe. „Giotto został postrzelony, wykrwawia się… Pomoc, znajdź lekarza… Pomoc…". Najszybciej jak się dało zaczął biec w stronę domu. Andrew powinien być w swoim gabinecie, zawsze tam jest… _

_Nie zauważył, że zamachowiec wciąż spoglądał na niego z dachu, gotowy do powtórzenia strzału. Już się przymierzał, za chwilę odbierze życie ofierze…_

_- Dach… - Zdążył wydusić z siebie Giotto zanim zemdlał. _

_Reakcja G była niemal odruchowa. Odwrócił się żeby jednym płynnym ruchem wyciągnąć broń i zastrzelić snajpera. Nie zwalniając nawet biegu zniknął w gęstym lesie, na przełaj kierując się do rezydencji._

W pokoju było pusto, tym razem nikt nie siedział na fotelu. Nieśmiało uchylił drzwi i wszedł. W czerwonej pościeli leżał biały jak kreda. I tylko klatkę piersiową miał jaśniejszą z powodu bandaży, które powoli zaczynały przesiąkać krwią. G padł na kolana przed łóżkiem. Tak bardzo zawalił… Przez swoją głupotę, zwykłe niedopatrzenie. Przecież mógł zauważyć tego snajpera, tak wielu już wcześniej widział.

- Giotto, ty idioto… Obaj mogliśmy żyć, ale ty wolisz grać bohatera… - szepnął ledwo rozchylając usta.

Głowę bezwładnie oparł na kołdrze, tuż obok ręki rannego.

- Jestem na to za słaby… Powiedz coś… Powiedz, że będzie wszystko dobrze… Tobie uwierzę, nawet widząc cię… w tym stanie… - gorączkowo mówił do nieprzytomnego, jakby oczekiwał na odpowiedź.

- Czy tak nie będzie lepiej? - w oknie pojawiła się postać, ta sama zakamuflowana postać, co towarzyszyła grupie „Leonidas".

- Nie masz prawa tu być. – G nawet nie podniósł głowy.

- Jesteś dzisiaj niezwykle szorstki szefie… - zeskoczył z parapetu i stanął na dywanie.

- Czemu mnie zdradziłeś?

- Kierowały mną jak najbardziej szlachetne pobudki – Luis usiadł cicho i bezszelestnie na fotelu.

Zastępca Vongoli milczał.

- Żaden z was nie może w pełni skupić się na obowiązkach, gdy żyje drugi. Wciąż się o siebie martwicie, jesteście swoimi słabymi punktami. – informacyjny ton napawał grozą. – Wiedziałem, że przyjdzie ci z pomocą. A jeśli nie to ty byś zginął.

- Ale w razie czego zabezpieczyłeś się aresztowaniem mnie? – uniósł trochę głowę znad łóżka.

- Dokładnie – uśmiechnął się Luis. – Wiedziałem, że mnie zrozumiesz.

- A wiedziałeś może, że cię zastrzelę? – broń z nikąd pojawiła się w dłoni G.

- Taką opcję też przewidziałem – pokiwał głową. – Mam na sobie kamizelkę kuloodporną.

- Głowy ci nie ochroni – zauważył, co wydawać by się mogło groźbą, a raczej zapowiedzią.

- Czekaj, czekaj… Przecież zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jestem sam… - jednakowoż Luis wyglądał na spiętego.

- Jak już się za coś weźmiesz to porządnie – potwierdził, podnosząc się z ziemi. – Ale ty też sobie zdajesz sprawę z tego, że jak się wkurzę to ta broń na nic ci się przyda? – wskazał głową na pistolet w rękawie szatyna, wycelowany od samego początku w niego.

Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę.

- Jak tylko dam znak moim ludziom, zmiotą z powierzchni ziemi cały budynek!

- Czy to w takim razie nie mija się z twoim „szlachetnym" celem?

Rozmówca nie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, tylko wystrzelił racę przez okno. G zrobił wypad do przodu i wytrącił przeciwnikowi broń z ręki.

- Bij się jak mężczyzna… - przeszywające słowa nie na jednym twardzielu zrobiłyby wrażenie.

Luis wolał bezmyślny odwrót. Przez okno. Z trzeciego piętra. Na tym chyba skończyła się cała przenikliwość dowódcy specjalnej jednostki reagowania Vongoli.

Czerwonowłosy wyjrzał za nim, ale jedyne co zobaczył to duża plama krwi… Nie miał nawet na kim wyładować wściekłości, która się w nim skumulowała. I w tym momencie, ku jego szczęściu na posesję zaczęły napływać tabuny ludzi. Wszyscy wrogo nastawieni. Wszyscy chcący przejąć Vongolę.

Spojrzał na śpiącego, bladego szefa największej i najpotężniejszej mafii na świecie. Mafii, która jak widać zechciała rozpaść się od środka. Kolejna fala furii dobiła do brzegu zwanego – wybuchnięciem.

„Nikt nigdy nie pokona Vongoli. Nigdy, a nawet i nie po moim trupie."

Zapłonął żywym ogniem zniszczenia – płomienie burzy otoczyły go zwartym kręgiem. Nie przejmując się zupełnie niczym, wyskoczył przez okno, tyle że jego zamortyzowała wściekła czerwień. Wyszedł naprzeciw wrogim armiom. Stanął na środku placu i czekał. Nie będzie ganiał za szczurami, niech same przyjdą po ser.

**Giotto po raz kolejny domagał się opowiedzenia całej historii od początku. Do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć, że przespał pożar, który spalił ich dom.**

**- Naprawdę to był przypadek… - tłumaczył się G. – przewróciłem świeczkę i się zajęła choinka…**

**- Mamy lato, G… - przypomniał mu przytomnie Ugetsu. **

**- No przecież mówię, że od tego drzewka cytrusowego zajęły się firanki. **

**- Firanki były z tworzywa ciężko palącego się. – jeszcze raz użyczył swej wiedzy strażnik deszczu. **

**Czerwonowłosy przejechał ręką po twarzy. „Dziękuję ci bardzo" – poruszył bezgłośnie ustami robiąc kwaśną minę.**

**- Dowiem się w końcu prawdy? – Giotto przechylił główkę, poprawiając się wygodniej na poduszkach.**

**- Najważniejsze, że już lepiej się czujesz… - G przybliżył się nieco do niego i oparł głowę o jego ramię.**

**Tamten z uśmiechem pogłaskał go po włoskach.**

**Do pokoju wleciał nagle Knuckle z dwoma butelkami z tajemniczą zawartością.**

**- To oblewamy rozpierdzielenie przez G chałupy? – wyszczerzył się jak głupi.**

**Głaskany jęknął załamany IQ księdza, natomiast Giotto i Ugetsu zaczęli się śmiać.**

**- Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie wiem o tym kochany? – dalej rozbawiony szef najpotężniejszej mafii na świecie – Vongoli, pocałował czule swoją czerwieniącą się właśnie do granic możliwości, najgroźniejszą w dziejach prawą rękę.**


End file.
